Nico's life after war
by DeathGuardian24
Summary: Its the life of Nico di Angelo after war. featuring him being a professional assassin a half identity as a lawyer, and etc. rated T because it's really made for teens, and has a mild gore, I mean,he's the Ghost King, the Prince of Hell, it should be expected, otherwise it will be boring.


**Hi! This is Deathguardian24 with a new story!**

**I hope you'll like it!**

**Chapter 1: Nico's Job**

It's been six years since the day Nico started his job.

He's just fourteen years old back then, the Gigantomachy had just ended and he felt great. Demigods both Romans and Greeks had a party to celebrate their success, Dionysus is their party planner and the result is really outrageous since he has been allowed to drink all he can.

But of course, we are speaking of Nico, the son of Hades, and we all know that he preferred solitude and silence. He said goodbye to everyone and left early.

He shadow travelled in a dark alley, he always did this, going in and out on the shadows, walking on the darkness of the night. For some, they probably think that it's really scary, but for him, it's just like when Percy swims on the ocean, suffice to say, he felt really comfortable.

Truthfully, he doesn't know that the fates have something in their sleeves for him that night….

Nico felt something tug his jacket, he quickly spun around to look, and there, he saw a small child, but not a normal lost child, it's a ghost. The girl looks like a six year old, and have a sad expression on her face. He immediately thought that this girl may be a lost soul, a wandering spirit that can't pass on for some reason.

As the child of Hades, and as his power grew older, he immediately sensed the child's innocence, a power that he wish that he had when that Minos had approached him. Nico smiled at the child, he knew what to do.

"Hey there kid, why do you look sad?" Nico asked.

"You can see me?" The child innocently asked, a bit of happiness shone on her eyes. She may have tugged on the other people but can't see her which made her sad, Nico thought.

"Yes, call me big bro." Nico said as he lifted the child.

"Big bwo?" Nico nodded.

"Pwease help me." The child begged, tears are now falling on her face.

"Hush, little child, don't worry, big bro will help you." Nico said with sincerity as he wiped the tears of the little ghost. The ghost in reply, pointed a direction.

Nico looked at it and he saw a much darker part of the alley. He decided to look at there.

What he saw made him cringed a bit.

It's the dead body of the child.

The body had no clothes. Her head seems cracked, and blood covered her whole face, an evident victim of rape and homicide.

Anger flashed on the ghost king's eyes. A dark energy pulsed from his body and it immediately killed the flies that are flying above the corpse, even the alley cats hadn't been spared. He held the head of the now crying ghost while trying to calm it.

"Do you know where the culprit is?" Nico asked with a creepy calmness. The girl nodded and told him where they are. He nodded at her and then let themselves be engulfed by the shadows.

Laughter, an annoying and loud noise covered the area of another alley. Loud, and ear shattering punk metal is also being blasted. A group of five Mohawk haired guys with bunch of body piercings are partying in the corner, a bonfire is blazing in the middle. They are obviously high on drugs; the white powder on the table is a huge evidence.

"Is it them?" Nico whispered at the ghost on his arms. She nodded as she pointed at them; extreme fear is on her face.

Nico di Angelo growled. Such crime cannot be forgiven.

Lightning flashed in approval, as if Zeus is watching intently and shared the same thought: Kill them, with the most painful way possible.

A strong gust blew, blowing the fire off. Panic came over the five.

"Kid, go to the corner close your eyes, cover your ears and never look." Nico ordered as he let the child down. The child quickly run on the corner and obeyed what Nico had told her.

Nico picked a bloody bat covered in nails that is lying on the ground. And he immediately knew that that is the weapon that killed the little child. His anger had worsened, and blue flame burst from the bon fire that has been put off earlier, making the guys jumped due to shock.

A dark helm forged from shadows covered Nico's face.

"Hey, who's the weird guy over there!?" one of the Mohawk guys shouted as he saw the approaching form of Nico.

"Hey!" a second guy from their group shouted as he pulled his gun and pointed it at Nico. He still continued his slow paced walk towards them.

The rest followed their friend's action and pointed their guns at Nico. "Stop right there!" they shouted, but Nico continued, unfazed.

Huge pellet of sweat appeared from the five guy's face. They simultaneously gulped.

An alley cat jumped on the corner, knocking a metal pipe. The shock brought one of the guys to pull his trigger and fired at Nico. The rest followed due to fear.

Bullets fired form each one another, the loud bangs alerted the neighborhood.

If it's an ordinary man, he would surely be killed by the barraged of bullets, but he's not an ordinary man, he's a guy who had face Thalia's lightning many times, and it's dater than the bullets, way faster.

He dodged and dodged, no bullet can touch him, as if he can read their every movement. The barrage stopped, signaling that they have run out of bullets. A terrifying grin showed on Nico's face, a grin that the guys saw since the mouth is the only area that the helm shows.

He raised the bat and attacked as fast as lightning. The nearest one fall victim, the bat hit on his face. A sickening crunch sounded the area. The victim's blood flew everywhere; a pink substance is also with it.

One dead, four to go.

Nico laughed like a madman as he did the same thing on the three others. Glee is evident on his laugh.

The last one, as he saw his companions die brutally on the hands of a man that he doesn't even know, felt extremely terrified that his he thought that he's gonna die due to heart attack. He dropped his weapon and then started to grovel and beg for his life.

"Why are you doing this!? Who are you!?" he shouted.

Nico grasped the guy's hair and lifted it to look to him.

"The girl." Nico whispered.

"T-the girl? I don't know what you're talking about!" The man shouted, his heart rate continues to rise.

Nico raised his eyebrow, and then he smirked. He snapped his fingers, manipulating the mist that covers the man's eyes.

"W-what d-did you do?"

Nico signaled the girl to approach them, and as the guy saw the little girl's ghost, he immediately hyperventilated.

"No. no, no, no, no, no, no. NO. NO. NO. NO! You're already dead! We killed you already!" The man shouted in fear.

"Yes. You had." Nico said as he covered the girl's eyes and hit the last guy in the head, finishing all five.

He lifted the girl again as the Erinyes, the goddesses brutal death, flew out of the shadows and attacked on the bodies of the five guys.

"My lord," they bowed to their prince as they hungrily pulled the souls of the five and then they flew back to the shadows, going home to the underworld.

"T-thanks." The little girl said to Nico, which made the latter smile.

A man then shouted on Nico's back.

"Hey! Put the weapon down and raise your hands!" the man said as he pointed his gun at Nico.

Nico took a good look at the man, a Police due to his uniform, have a many gray hairs, and have flyers on his hand.

The little girl squealed in delight and run off to the man yelling "Daddy!" but due to being a ghost, he cannot see her.

Nico raised his eyebrow, what a huge coincidence he thought.

"I am not your enemy." Nico said as he let down his hands.

"Yes, you are the enemy of the law, the justice, thus making you my enemy. Now put your fucking hands up!" the man shouted, his breathing is hard, a sign of fatigue. Nico thought that maybe the man has been looking for his daughter for a while.

"I don't believe in your so called justice, what I believe is the justice of Hell. And by the way, what offence had I made?" Nico nonchalantly blurted out.

"I do not care what you believe. And your offence? You FUCKING murdered these innocent guys!" the man growled.

"They are not innocent, they had raped a young girl, and they killed her too." Challenged Nico.

"Uh, um, be it so! But that still doesn't give you right to be a vigilante and do whatever you want!"

"Really?" Nico smiled, but then he got serious. "Even if the one they killed is your own?"

Confusion. That's what's going on in the man's head. "Huh? What did you mean?"

Nico sighed, then he snapped his finger yet again manipulating the mist.

The world seems to crumble for the man as he saw the ghost of his daughter jumping up and down, trying to get his attention. "L-Lora?" the gun fell from his grasps, the flyers flew down to the floor.

"N-no, this is just an illusion. No m-my daughter is still a-alive…. No…" tears started to fell down on his cheeks. He then smiled. "I know, t-this is just a d-dream right?" he looked at Nico who is standing, emotionless. "P-please, tell me that this is all a dream… please!"

Nico just gently shook his head. "No, this is real. Your daughter is dead."

The man gasped for air then he wept loudly as he punched the pavement.

Nico approach Lora, the ghost and then lifted her. "We need to go now." He said to the man.

"W-wait, where are you going!?"

"To the afterlife (underworld)"

"P-please, give us more time, please!" the man pleaded. Nico shook his head.

"You'll see her again when your time has come, well probably. What you can do now is to live your life, I had already killed the culprits, and they are no rotting in hell(fields of punishment). And I'll make sure that your daughter to rest in heaven(Elysium)." Nico turned his back, then, he turned again. "Oh yeah, her body." He proceeded to tell the location of the girl's body. "Get there now."

The man nodded. "Wait! Another thing! Who are you?"

Nico looked at him. "I'm the King of Ghosts."

And with that, he let the shadows swallow him….

That accident made Nico realizes more how injustice the mortal world is, so many crimes go unsolved, so many lives ruined. The ghosts plead for his help, so he helps. A tooth for a tooth, a hair for a hair, a death for a death.

He's the hero that can be compared to the shadow, and he had chosen it a long time ago.

And if you're asking what his job is, we can say that he's a guy that helps ghosts or anyone get their justice.

Part time lawyer, part time assassin, full time badass Ghost King.

**Watch out for the next chapter!**


End file.
